1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and structure for permanent and positive identification of removable dental prosthesis that have an area of 1/2".times.1/2" or more of dental acrylic, vinyl or other type of plastic approved for use in mouth in which a carrier of identifying information can be embedded.
Carrier of identifying information can also be imbedded in ear molds for the hearing impaired. The carrier of identifying information can also be attached to optical eyewear, external hearing aids, and external medical devices, which if lost or misplaced can be returned to owner by means of identifying information on the carrier attached to item.
2. Description of Prior Art
Identification of removable dental prosthesis is presently being done by typing the name of the wearer on onion skin paper and embedding it in the denture. Onion-skin is fragile and hard to lay out flat which can result in a distorted image because of wrinkling or tearing during processing. Thin metal "shim" stock on which the name is typed using the "stencil" setting which in effect makes an engraved name in metal is another method used. The legibility of this type of identification and the disfigurement of the aesthetics of the dental prosthesis makes this form a less desirable method. External marking by roughing the surface, writing the name on the prosthesis with an indelible or water-proof marker and then sealing with a clear sealer is for temporary identification only and by no means a desirable method. Engraving with an engraving tool creates a rough surface for the tongue or tissues of the mouth and will also wear down with mastication of food and therefore is not desirable or practical.
In view of the size of the plastic area to embed a typewritten name and/or Social Security number or other identifying information on onion skin or a metal plate, and the distraction and distortion factor of the embedded methods now used, and with the lack of permanence of external marking, there is obviously a need for a small but legible and identifiable means or permanent identification of removable dental prosthesis.
Two states, Minnesota and Montana presently have state laws mandating identification of new dentures and removable dental prosthesis. Illinois has passed a similar act and, if signed by the Governor, will become law.